<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crooning and Coddling in the Cold by Kalira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221362">Crooning and Coddling in the Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira'>Kalira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: trope_bingo, Family, Fluff, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Kid Fic, M/M, Orochimaru is Kakashi's Mama, Pack Feels, Serpentine Orochimaru, Trope Bingo Round 14, Winter, Wolfy Hatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Small snakes especially don't handle the cold well, and Orochimaru is more than a little miserable huddling into blankets on his own, but there is no one better than an adopted pack of wolves to look after a sad, chilled snake child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trope Bingo Round 14, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crooning and Coddling in the Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got the idea for this last night and wrote it up rather quickly for my own (traditional) birthday flufflet today~</p><p>It is also for the 'huddle for warmth' space on my <a href="https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/24550.html">Trope Bingo board</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oro? Oro, where are you?” Sakumo called, tilting his head up and scenting the air, though with Orochimaru - and his father - practically living here for the past few months, it was hardly easy to track him by scent in the house. “Oro?” Sakumo raised his voice, call slipping up towards a howl. “Orooo. . .”</p><p>The house was <i>quiet</i>, and Sakumo shifted uneasily. Orochimaru was quiet, of course he was, and quieter still since his mother had been killed, but. . .</p><p>He didn’t hide away from <i>Sakumo</i>, though, even when he refused to respond to others, sometimes even to Sakumo’s parents. Sakumo’s hackles prickled with worry, and he hurried through the house, searching and crossing back and forth. Surely Orochimaru wouldn’t be <i>outside</i>, there was a thick layer of snow, with sparkling ice over it, <i>everywhere</i>. Orochimaru made no secret of how he disliked the cold-</p><p>“Wolf.”</p><p>Sakumo whirled, eyes wide, and immediately spotted Orochimaru uncurling from the depths of a heavy winter kakebuton across the room. He crossed to his friend quickly. “Oro!” he cried, and flinched as he came near and saw-</p><p>Though Orochimaru could hardly have been any paler than he already was - his scales were at least as pale and stark as the snow outside, just as his mother’s had been - his face was pinched and he was moving as though he hurt.</p><p>Sakumo dropped down close before approaching on his hands and knees, keeping to his human shape. “Oro?” he asked quietly, nosing at Oro’s cheek. It was as <i>cold</i> as the snow, as well, and Sakumo whined softly.</p><p>“I don’t like the cold.” Orochimaru said slowly, very stiff and quiet. “It . . . hurts.”</p><p>Sakumo whined a little louder, butting up against him and pressing near. “That’s. . . Can I help?” he asked, even as Orochimaru pressed into him, cold and stiff.</p><p>“<i>Cold.</i>” Orochimaru said, head resting on Sakumo’s shoulder, his breathing shallow.</p><p>Sakumo swallowed a worried noise and curled himself around Orochimaru as much as he could. Sakumo knew how <i>very</i> dangerous cold could be, but Orochimaru shouldn’t be risking such harm inside their den. He nuzzled close to Orochimaru’s throat, feeling Orochimaru’s pulse against his cheek and lips, rubbing his face against the tiny, almost soft scales and just barely resisting the urge to take Orochimaru’s neck into his mouth, just to rest his teeth there and feel the throb of Orochimaru’s pulse against his tongue.</p><p>Orochimaru’s fingers curled stiffly around Sakumo’s forearm, pulling at him gently, winding bodily nearer. He was <i>so cold</i>, and Sakumo cuddling him wasn’t helping. Or it wasn’t helping enough even if it was. He pulled back a bit, thinking of shifting shapes - he was warmer in his wolf form, and Orochimaru could be snug in his fur - and then lifting his head, howling softly, calling out for his parents.</p><p>“Wolf?” Orochimaru asked, mouth stiff and awkward around the word. “What are you doing? I’m all right.” he said, then winced, hissing softly and shifting very slowly, lacking his usual grace.</p><p>Sakumo turned his head, arms loosening around his snake. “Dad! Mom!” he called, not panicky but insistent.</p><p>Orochimaru actually <i>wobbled</i> where he sat and Sakumo burrowed against him carefully, supporting him and hugging him tight once more. “Da-”</p><p>“What is it, cub?” Dad asked as he came into sight, then paused. “Oh, <i>snakelet</i>. Are you ill?” he asked, voice soft, crossing to them quickly and resting a hand on Orochimaru’s brow.</p><p>“Cold.” Orochimaru said thinly, swallowing, and Sakumo shifted to his wolf shape, finding careful places for his paws and tucking himself close around Orochimaru once more, whining at his father, and his mother as she came in as well.</p><p>“So I see. Poor snakelet.” Dad said, stroking Orochimaru’s cheek. “We’ll get you warm again.” he promised, and Sakumo crooned as Orochimaru’s fingers dug into his fur.</p><p>Mom shifted mid-step, trotting to them quickly and nuzzling them both all over, checking in and rearranging them as Dad rose and moved away. Mom pushed Sakumo against his snake and he went easily, rubbing his cheek gently against Orochimaru’s chest as Mom curled her bigger body around them both.</p><p>Dad was back soon, and he wound Orochimaru and Sakumo inside a thick fur blanket together. Sakumo whuffed - <i>he</i> wasn’t cold, and it felt a bit strange - but didn’t protest, especially as Orochimaru wrapped his arms around Sakumo’s neck, pressing himself against Sakumo’s chest, and held on tight. Like he <i>needed</i> Sakumo.</p><p>Sakumo was happy to be there in his arms, and licked his forearms in a gently affectionate gesture, teeth sliding against his wrist. Orochimaru rubbed his cheek clumsily with the heel of one hand and Sakumo put his head down on Orochimaru’s arm and wrist, keeping him from moving so easily, and he went still, relaxing.</p><p>Dad cuddled around them in wolf shape as well, and Sakumo and Orochimaru quickly grew more than cosily warm between them. Sakumo was pleased to feel Orochimaru’s body growing a little less stiff, and wriggled his own, nudging into Orochimaru’s hold.</p><p>He made a soft sound in his throat, fingers flexing in Sakumo’s fur, but let himself by urged into movement by Sakumo pressing more firmly against his chest. He curled back into Mom’s side, and Sakumo kept snug against his chest even when it meant he was nearly on <i>top</i> of Orochimaru. He didn’t protest Sakumo’s weight, only clung, humming softly in what might be contentment.</p><p>Dad moved a little nearer again, pressing Sakumo against Orochimaru’s legs and belly, and he wriggled to get more comfortable. Orochimaru sighed, slouching a little further, and Sakumo licked his collarbone, just peeking from the collar of his kimono.</p><p>As his body loosened up even more, warm and relaxed once more, Sakumo felt Orochimaru’s heartbeat slow along with his breathing. Sakumo sighed, relieved, and lifted his head to settle it across Orochimaru’s shoulder, both of them cosy between his parents.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Sakumo fell asleep as well, Orochimaru’s fingers still caught in his fur.</p><p>“He’s never been like this before. . . We’ve had him here with us in the winter before. . .”</p><p>Sakumo stirred to the sound of his father’s voice, whining softly, and he felt a gentle hand ruffle his fur just behind his ears. He flicked an ear towards his mother.</p><p>“Hush, darling.” she soothed, her own hand settling on his ruff and pushing deep. “Have we kept him in deep winter, though? He visited before, but he wasn’t here all the time. He’s so young, and so thin. . .”</p><p>“I would have thought-”</p><p>“He’s also still grieving, my love.” Mom said very quietly. “His mother is gone and his father is away,” she paused, sighing, fingers curling in Sakumo’s ruff, “and he is under much stress, particularly for one so young. It is hard on the body. It makes everything harder.”</p><p>Dad whined, a rough grumble flavouring his voice, and tugged gently at Sakumo’s ear before pulling his hand away. Sakumo felt him shift, then the bigger body and thick fur pressing against, over, his own.</p><p>He lifted his head towards his mother; he had heard the words, but. . . He whined as he met her eyes, ears folding down and back.</p><p>Mom smiled and patted him soothingly, then stroked down the nape of Orochimaru’s neck. “Stay with him, darling.” she said. “Not just now, but always. Stay close, and look after one another. And,” she paused, bending to kiss his head, then Orochimaru’s brow, “keep your precious snake warm.”</p><p>Sakumo crooned agreement, burrowing his muzzle down against Orochimaru’s neck and cuddling close once more. Orochimaru sighed sleepily, stretching his neck out and letting Sakumo’s head fit against it, muzzle resting right across his pulse. Sakumo’s tongue flicked out over the delicate scales just beneath Orochimaru’s ear, and he smiled in his sleep, thin fingers pushing deeper into Sakumo’s fur as he curled up where he lay snug under Sakumo.</p><p>He sighed, content - Orochimaru was warm again, was safe and cosy and happy - and closed his eyes, tail swishing back and forth a few times before tucking up neatly around his haunches.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Omake:</b>
</p><p>“Daddy?”</p><p>Sakumo looked up, then held out a hand as his cub scampered nearer. “What is it, darling cub?” he asked, tilting his head and smiling at Kakashi.</p><p>Kakashi came near and Sakumo picked him up, rising from the table. “What’s wrong with Mama?” he asked, and Sakumo felt a jolt of worry before he remembered the hard frost outside.</p><p>“Mama doesn’t like the cold, cub.” Sakumo said gently. “It’s . . . not good for him.”</p><p>Kakashi whined softly, and Sakumo bounced him absently, as he had when Kakashi was very small and needed soothing. Kakashi snuggled against his side as Sakumo carried him through the house.</p><p>“Mama will be fine.” Sakumo soothed; Orochimaru was not so fragile as he had once been, when he had been so very young and so very vulnerable. Though Sakumo remembered well the harrowing months of the winter after Kakashi’s birth, when Orochimaru had been always exhausted and still out of sorts from pregnancy, and nursing besides. He shook away those thoughts.</p><p>Orochimaru looked up as they stepped into the main room, smiling slightly. He was wearing a fur cloak over a heavy quilted haori and still looked stiff and uncomfortable.</p><p>“I’m sure you can help, though, won’t you, cub?” Sakumo continued, and Kakashi lifted his head, crooning quietly. Sakumo kissed his brow. “Keep Mama warm, mm?”</p><p>Orochimaru laughed softly, pushing his book away.</p><p>Kakashi yipped, shifting forms, and Sakumo chuckled and bent, letting him slide down into Orochimaru’s lap and under his own waiting hands. Orochimaru buried his hands in their cub’s thick fur as he snuggled eagerly close to his mother, offering his warmth with another happy little croon.</p><p>Orochimaru’s lips curved in a wry smile, and Sakumo bent a little further and kissed his mate softly.</p><p>“I’m not so delicate.” Orochimaru reminded, barely a breath, nudging their noses together.</p><p>“Let your wolfpack take care of you.” Sakumo reminded, and Orochimaru’s eyes softened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>